


Were You Offering?

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: About Running, And always will be, College Student Stiles, Derek Uses His Words, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inside jokes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles complains about having a lot of pent up energy due to studying and lack of sleep, Derek makes a surprising offer. One that leads to a long overdo conversation.*Updated with Chapter 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing Stiles says "I'm pretty sure school broke my brain, or at least my attention span" is something I actually said when talking to a friend of mine. Then I thought it fit too well with Stiles to pass up. And then it got away from me.  
> As usual, this has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. Please point any out if you see them and I'll get them fixed.

Stiles groans, dropping his head down onto the book he’s been trying to read but has only managed to get through maybe half a page in 20 minutes. He may sometimes have trouble focusing but usually when it came to research he was able to get through it, sometimes even enjoyed it. Now though, his mind is wanting to focus on anything but the book in front of him. Well underneath him now. “I’m pretty sure school broke my brain, or at least my attention span.”

“Your attention span was already broken. You have ADHD.” Derek replies with a smirk.

Stiles barely lifts his head to send a glare at Derek. “Ha ha. I may have ADHD but school definitely made it worse.”

“And how is that?”

“I don’t know. Locking me in a room for hours at a time and demanding my constant attention and focus. That’s like torture for someone like me.”

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t locked in anywhere, Stiles. That would have been illegal.”

Stiles waves him off, standing up and starting to pace around the room. “It was symbolic. The door was shut and we were made to feel like we had no choice but to be there. Even now in some of my college classes. Sure, they can’t make me go. But without a certain amount of attendance I’ll fail. And these professors can be assholes, even bigger ones than the ones I had in high school. One is even giving Harris a run for his money.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is that I’m restless. My mind is constantly running because of all the studying and research I have to do. I get far too little sleep because of that studying and research and my overactive brain on top of it. I need somewhere to focus my energy or at least help me release some of it so I can focus.” Stiles says, stopping to take a drink of his water.

“I hear sex helps.”

The words leave Derek’s mouth before he has a chance to stop them. Stiles chokes on the water he’d just attempted to swallow, causing Derek to stand up and hit him on the back in fear the man really is choking. Stiles waves him off, but Derek doesn’t go far, still looking at Stiles worriedly. Which yeah, he should, after what he just said. “You” cough “I can’t” wheeze “believe you” wheeze “said that.” Then finally after a coughing fit “Were you offering?”

Derek studies Stiles for a moment before he shrugs, trying to play it off as if it’s no big deal when in reality he still can’t believe what he just said. He could still play it off as a joke. Still… “If you’re interested, yes.” Derek’s mouth apparently has other ideas than his brain tonight. He’s internally panicking. Sure, he’s thought plenty about having sex with Stiles, but it had always involved other things like dates and cuddling. This just made it seem like sex.

Stiles laughs, “If I’m interested? Seriously? Derek, you’ve been around me for years. You have to know by now that I’m more than interested.”

“You were a teenager, Stiles. You were always interested in sex and smelling of arousal. There was no reason for me to think it was associated with me.”

“Sometimes we were the only two in the room!” Stiles counters.

Derek looks down at his feet, a light blush covering his cheeks. “I still wasn’t sure… I wasn’t sure if I was projecting my…”

Derek stops himself, still refusing to look up at Stiles. Stiles waits a moment to see if Derek plans to elaborate. When he doesn’t, Stiles walks closer until he’s standing right in front of Derek. He can feel hope blooming in his chest. “Projecting your what?”

Derek sighs, and finally looks back up to meet Stiles’ eyes. “Projecting my feelings onto you. I didn’t know if you felt anything for me or if I was just imagining it because it was something I wanted. And even if you were interested I didn’t know if it was just for sex… or for something more.”

“You thought I’d only be interested in you for sex?”

Derek shrugs, “You were a teenager. One that was still trying to figure out his sexuality. And it wouldn’t have been the first time someone was only interested in me because of my looks.”

Stiles wants to be angry that Derek could think Stiles would be like that but he knows the sort of relationships Derek has had, how people have used him for whatever sick thing they wanted. That thought is what makes Stiles angry and want to find and throttle everyone that has hurt Derek like that.

“Okay. Listen here. Yes, I was a teenager and was initially attracted to you. But back then we barely tolerated each other. Then I got to know you and sure sometimes you can still be an asshole but you can also be one of the most caring people I know. So yeah, I liked you for your looks. But it grew into so much for than that. I’ve spent the past 5 years falling in love with you, Der. I’ve seen the way you help people then try to play it off like it’s nothing. How you spent an entire day upstairs helping Mrs. Morrison put together bookshelves and tables because she couldn’t figure out how to do it on her own and then made up some bullshit excuse about her being a tenant. How you sometimes help old ladies carry their groceries out to their car. Or how one time you helped a cat out of a tree even though it scratched the hell out of your arms. How you always look out for the pack and do whatever you can for them, sometimes more than that, even though they can be ungrateful shits at times. You are so much more than your looks Derek Hale and you deserve someone who is going to love everything about you, the good and the bad.”

Derek surges forward, placing both hands on Stiles’ cheeks and pulling him forward to finally seal their lips together. The first kiss is frantic and a little desperate, trying to put everything he’s feeling into the kiss. Then Stiles puts his hands on Derek’s hips, grounding him, and slowing the kiss down. Derek places one more lingering kiss on Stiles’ lips, before pulling back. Stiles still has his eyes closed, a small smile on his face as he brings a hand up to touch his lips.

When Stiles opens his eyes, he sees Derek watching him, wearing a smile of his own “Hey.”

Derek’s smile widens “Hey.”

Derek quirks an eyebrow when Stiles snorts, attempting to shake his head but finds it to be impossible with Derek still holding his face in his hands. He finds he doesn’t mind so much. “We went from giving these big long heartfelt speeches to going back to one word communication.”

“Hmm…” Derek moves one of his hands, allowing himself better access to run his nose along Stiles neck. He places a small kiss on his collarbone before looking up at Stiles, a mischievous grin on his face “I think we said what we needed to say. Except…”

“Except what?”

Derek’s smile softens “I love you too.”

Stiles grins “So, is that offer still on the table? I do have a lot of pent up energy I need to release.”

“Go run around the block then. If we’re doing this, we’re not having sex until at least the third date.”

“I’m not running around the block.” Stiles says, leaning in to kiss Derek again just because he can. “But I do respect your wishes to wait. As long as you need.”

“Thank you.” Derek says. “I know we’ve both been waiting for this to happen. I just… I want to do this right.”

Stiles runs a hand through Derek’s hair, gently squeezing the back of his neck, marveling in how Derek instantly relaxes into the touch, his eyes almost closing. “I know Der. And we will. This means too much to me to screw it up.”

“Me too.”

“Good.” Stiles says, moving his hand away much to Derek’s dismay. “So, dinner?”

Derek smiles, lacing his fingers through Stiles’. “Dinner sounds like a perfect start.”

"And a perfect first date."

"What happened to respecting my wishes?" Derek asks, but he still smiles and follows Stiles to the door, stopping to grab his jacket and wallet along the way.

Stiles looks over at him "It's just a date Derek. No one said a date had to lead to sex."

They make it to the third date, barely making it into the loft and closing the door before Derek has Stiles pressed against it, bringing their lips together in a messy kiss. "I was an idiot to think I could last 3 dates. This has been torture."

"Maybe you should go for a run around the block then." Stiles just laughs when Derek growls and tickles him, pulling Derek back towards him for another kiss, this one longer and full of promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have ended weird but I wasn't sure how to end it. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is thanks to [annagarny's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annagarny/pseuds/annagarny) comment: "I can see that becoming a running, inside joke for them. Like, Scott complains about something and Derek just says 'go for a run around the block, then' and Stiles falls off the sofa laughing.
> 
> Alternately it becomes their code-phrase for sex and they ask each other about 'go for a run around the block?' and then boom sexytimes"
> 
> Which then inspired me to write more on this. Again, this has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Neither Stiles nor Derek really plan for it to happen, but somewhere along the way running around the block becomes an inside joke for the two of them. It starts off just between the two of them until one night Derek gets frustrated with Scott’s complaining about researching the latest monster and Derek throws a glare and Scott and tells him “just go for a run around the block, then.”

Everyone else in the room just gives Derek weird looks but Stiles loses it and starts laughing, falling off the sofa in the process. Derek just smiles fondly at him as he pulls him back to his feet. Scott looks between the two of them, confused “Do you really want me to go run around the block?”

“If you do, we don’t need to hear about it.” Derek says, causing Stiles to laugh even harder, leaning into Derek who wraps an arm around the other man, unable to stop himself from joining in on Stiles’ laughter.

“You two are weird.” Scott mumbles, but he goes back to his research without further complaint so Derek counts it as a win.

It’s Stiles that starts using it as a code phrase for sex. One night he comes over to see Derek relaxing on the couch, book on his lap and glasses perched on his nose. Stiles doesn’t even think when he plasters himself to Derek’s side and leans in to whisper against his ear “Want to go for a run around the block?”

Derek closes the book with a snap, throwing it towards the table but missing his goal in his haste to push Stiles back onto the couch and crawl on top of him. Stiles’ laugh is cut off when Derek brings their lips together in a hungry kiss, rolling his hips down into Stiles causing the other man to moan into the kiss.

It becomes a thing after that, every time either one of them are in the mood they use the guise of running around the block to get some alone time. This causes confusion with the pack because none of them can understand why Derek always kicks them out or when Stiles suddenly took an interest in running. Lydia is the only one to pick up on it, knowing full well that Stiles doesn’t run unless he has to, not even for Derek. She decides to test her theory by leaving her purse in the loft and sneaking back in 15 minutes later, only to find the living room empty. At first she thinks she’s wrong, until she hears moaning coming from upstairs and sees the clothes thrown sporadically on the stairs leading up to Derek’s room. She smirks, grabbing her purse before making a quiet and hasty retreat out of the loft. The next time she sees them together she asks how their run was, expecting at least one of them to blush and make up some story that would have been believable, even to the wolves in the room, had she not known better.

Stiles though, just meets her gaze head on with a smirk of his own “Oh it was exhausting. I’m still sore from it. But it was _very_ enjoyable. Running with Derek is probably my favorite activity now.”

Derek grins, kissing Stiles on the cheek “It’s definitely very fulfilling. In fact, I think we should go for a run around the block right now.”

Stiles meets Derek’s gaze “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

Derek doesn’t look away from Stiles when he speaks to the pack “Everyone out now.”

“But it’s _night_!” Scott whines “And if you’re leaving to go for a run I don’t see why we have to leave.”

Derek looks away long enough to glare at Scott “ _Out!_ ”

Scott’s about to protest but Lydia grabs his arm, already steering him towards the door “Come on Scott. Let’s leave them to it.” She looks over at them just before she leaves, throwing an “enjoy your run!” over her shoulder before she leaves.

Stiles stays still, waiting for Derek to give him the signal the pack is gone before straddling Derek, pulling him into a needy kiss “I thought they’d never leave.”

Derek laughs “They were only here for an hour Stiles.”

“I know.” Stiles says, kissing his way down Derek’s neck causing the other man to groan “But it’s been days, Der. I need you now.”

Derek growls, flipping them until Stiles is on his back looking up at Derek as he hovers over him before kissing him thoroughly, happy to give Stiles exactly what he wants. Later, when they’re lying on the couch wrapped around each other, sated but exhausted Derek looks down at Stiles where the other man has his head resting on his chest. “You know, we’re going to have to start coming up with something other than running around the block with the pack or they’re going to get suspicious. Lydia’s already figured it out.”

“Yeah but Lydia’s clever and observant.” Stiles says “It will take ages before the others figure it out. Especially Scott.”

A few weeks later Stiles and Derek are at the Stilinski house having one of their weekly dinners with the Sheriff. The Sheriff had insisted on it as soon as he had found out Stiles and Derek were dating. The evening is going well enough, filled with pleasant conversation as they eat their meal. When there’s a lull in the conversation John looks over at Derek “So Derek, what do you like to do in your free time? Besides read. Stiles has already told me you’re an avid reader.”

Without even thinking about it Derek shrugs and responds “I like to run around the block with Stiles.”

Stiles is glad he wasn’t in the middle of eating anything because he inhales so fast he would have choked on whatever it was. He still has a coughing fit, causing the Sheriff to give him a concerned look and Derek to smirk. Stiles wants to glare at Derek, only able to look at the other man in disbelief that he just used that phrase around his Dad.

“You run around the block?” John asks, looking between the two of them before his eyes settle on Derek “With Stiles? My Stiles? The same one who only runs when it’s absolutely necessary because he hates it?”

“Stiles can be very motivated when he wants to be.” Derek says, grinning over at Stiles.

“Uh huh. Well good. That’s good. It’s good that he’s getting a workout now that he’s not doing lacrosse anymore.”

Stiles is still staring between the two of them, for once rendered speechless, unable to process that Derek is actually having this conversation with his Dad. Granted his Dad doesn’t _know_ what he’s discussing. That thought makes Stiles start laughing, until he’s clutching the table with tears in his eyes. This is his life. His boyfriend is sitting at the dinner table with his Dad having a conversation about his sex life without his Dad even knowing it. Jesus.

The Sheriff looks over at Stiles, his face a little worried. “Everything alright son?”

Stiles wipes his eyes, waiting until his laughter has died down a bit before speaking. “Yeah everything’s fine. I just can’t believe this is my life.”

John looks over at Derek, who just shrugs and gives Stiles a fond smile. He looks back at Stiles with his brow furrowed. “Are you getting enough sleep Stiles? Or is something keeping you up?”

“Oh, something is definitely keeping me up.” The words leave Stiles’ mouth before he even realizes it. His eyes widen when he realizes what he just said to his own father.

“Well that’s something I didn’t need to know.” John says, standing up and taking his plate over to the sink. “I suppose I should be happy it’s for that and not something dangerous.” He rubs the back of his neck, feeling a little uncomfortable. “Just you know, be safe and all that.”

“Werewolves can’t carry diseases, Dad.” Again with the lack of brain to mouth filter. Stiles groans, putting his head down on the table. “Just forget I said that, please?”

John sighs, taking the rest of plates as Derek walks over with them. “Gladly. And as thanks for the mental scarring you can do the dishes.”

Stiles groans again “Really? But I cooked!”

Before the Sheriff can respond, Derek puts a hand on Stiles shoulder. “It’s fine, John. We’ll do the dishes.”

Stiles glares at him but he still turns around and turns the water on so he can start on the dishes. He still makes sure to turn the water on Derek in retaliation, laughing at the shocked look Derek gives him. Derek growls, pinning Stiles to the counter and pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turns heated, both of them temporarily forgetting the Sheriff is in the other room. At least until the Sheriff’s voice brings them back to reality.

“Really you two? Why don’t you go run around the block somewhere else?”

Stiles’ eyes widen as he looks over at the Sheriff. The older man just shakes his head “Oh yeah. I texted Lydia asking her about your new running habits. She was more than happy to explain what it means. I knew you couldn’t really be running but now I’m even more scarred.”

They leave shortly after, both Stiles and Derek too embarrassed to stay much longer. When they’re back at the loft Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek’s embarrassed grumbling “You’re the one that brought it up!”

“I couldn’t think of anything else I do so I panicked!” Derek says “Besides, I told you we should come up with a new phrase.”

Stiles puts his arms around Derek’s waist, nuzzling into his neck “Nah. I like that one. It fits us.”

Derek smiles, placing a kiss on the top of Stiles head “Yeah it does.”

Stiles pulls back with a grin “So, want to go for a run around the block?”

Derek smirks, grabbing Stiles' hand and leading him towards the stairs “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
